Shaggy
Shaggy Man I e II Atributos Destreza: 10 Força: 20 Corpo: 14 Int: 1 Vontade: 1 Mente: 10 Infl: 1 Aura: 1 Espírito: 12 Iniciativa: 14 Hero Points: 75 Poderes Analytical Smell/Tracking Scent 4, Defensive Adaptation 25, Growth 2 Invulnerability 18, Regeneration 10, Skin Armor 5 limitações: Growth Sempre Ligado e já fatorado nas estatísticas. Vantagens: Life Support (completo), Lightning Reflexes Desvantagens: Strange Appearance, Miscellaneous: A mente do Shaggy é voltada somente a destruir tudo e todos que encontrar. observa que o Shaggy Man tornou-se resistente a metal derretido que previamente o afetava, mediante Defensive Adaptation.]] Motivação: Nihilist Ocupação: forma de vida artificial Riqueza 0 Primeira aparição: Justice League of America # 45 (1966) General Atributos Destreza: 10 Força: 20 Corpo: 14 no corpo do Shaggy.]] Int: 7 Vontade: 6 Mente: 10 Infl: 6 Aura: 4 Espírito: 6 Iniciativa: 14 Hero Points: 75 Poderes Analytical Smell/Tracking Scent 4, Defensive Adaptation 25, Growth 2, Invulnerability 18, Regeneration 10, Skin Armor 5 limitações: Growth Sempre Ligado e já fatorado nas estatísticas. Perícias Martial Artist 8, Military Science 6, Vehicles 8, Weaponry 8 Vantagens: Connections: Gangue da Injustiça (alta na época que participou), Leadership, Life Support (completo), Lightning Reflexes, Scholar (operações secretas) Desvantagens: Strange Appearance, Catastrófica Rage Nota: devido a sua natureza criminosa, perdeu as Connections com o Governo e Exército Americanos, bem como com Capitão Átomo. Motivação: Outrora, Responsability of Power, hoje Nihilist Ocupação: outrora General da Força Aérea, hoje supercriminoso Riqueza 0 Primeira aparição: Como humano: Captain Atom #1 (Março 1987) Como monstro: JLA #26 (Fev. 1999). Histórico Shaggy Man foi criado por Dr. Andrew Zagarian, cientista que inventou o "plastalloy", um substituto sintético para a pele humana que poderia ser usado em transplantes de órgãos. Dr. Zagarian construiu o Shaggy Man por combinar seu material com o material genético de uma salamandra, e acidentalmente criou uma forma de vida artificial que podia se regenerar de qualquer dano. O Shaggy Man é essencialmente desgovernado, e ataca tudo que se mexe. A Liga da Justiça é chamada, mas é incapaz de deter a criatura. The Flash finalmente tem a idéia de Dr. Zagarian criar outro Shaggy Man para enfrentar o primeiro. A Liga sela os dois num profundo poço, no qual poderiam lutar por toda a eternidade. O Shaggy Man I foi liberto por Hector Hammond em Justice League of America #104 (Fevereiro 1973) e transportado para o satélite da LJA; foi detido por Lanterna Verde (Hal Jordan) que usou seu anel de força para encolher o monstro e aprisiona-lo. Shaggy Man I foi destruído em Crisis on Infinite Earths #10 (Janeiro 1986), com uma flecha explosiva do Arqueiro Verde (não me pergunte!). O Shaggy Man II libertou-se e começou a devastar a Rússia. Esta vez ele foi capturado, logrado a entrar numa espaçonave por Batman e lançado ao espaço (Justice League of America, Janeiro 1981). O corpo do Shaggy Man II eventualmente foi recuperado pelo General Wade Eiling e suas Tropas Ultramarines em JLA #24 (Dezembro 1998). General Eiling (o mesmo que cuidava do Projeto Átomo, que originou Capitão Átomo), havia sido diagnosticado com um tumor cerebral inoperável, e transplantou sua mente no corpo do Shaggy Man, raspando seus pêlos e auto-intitulando-se o General. Embora Batman tentasse derrotar o General, atacando-o psicologicamente, o que sugere que a personalidade do Shaggy estava nublando seu raciocínio, o General foi derrotado em seu primeiro encontro por ser teleportado o asteróide Eros 433; devido a invulnerabilidade completa do Shaggy, Eiling permaneceu vivo no espaço, exilado no asteróide de seis milhas de comprimento. Mais tarde, ele voltou, para lutar com Superman, Orion, e o Caçador de Marte, e foi banido para a Zona Fantasma, mas ele conseguiu escapar desta prisão também. Category:Vilões Category:Fichas